


Maybe I Can't See the Stars for Clouds (Hear Your Heart Beat Loud)

by br0ken_hands



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0ken_hands/pseuds/br0ken_hands
Summary: They’ve been at this for hours – well, Beau has been at this for hours, Yasha’s just been sitting around being absolutely distracting in those jean shorts and that tank top scrolling through her phone. Well… that’s a lie. Sometimes Beau will ask for a Lego piece on the other side of the room and Yasha’ll toss it to her, but is that really helping? Is it?or, Beauyasha works on a Lego build.





	Maybe I Can't See the Stars for Clouds (Hear Your Heart Beat Loud)

Yasha’s no help.

 

It’s the first thing that crosses Beau’s mind as she sits on her carpet floor, barefoot and crisscrossed with Yasha beside her, hundreds of Lego pieces scattered across the ground.

 

They’ve been at this for hours – well, _Beau_ has been at this for hours, Yasha’s just been sitting around being absolutely distracting in those jean shorts and that tank top scrolling through her phone. Well… that’s a lie. Sometimes Beau will ask for a Lego piece on the other side of the room and Yasha’ll toss it to her, but is that really helping? Is it?

 

Beau’s spent more time trying not to stare at Yasha’s thighs than actually trying to read the instructions to this damn X-wing fighter plane which would be fine if she wasn’t also feeling Yasha’s eyes staring at her as well.

 

Beau knows better than to look up because if she does, she’ll be met with those devastating puppy-dog eyes looking at her in utter adoration and she’ll be distracted all over again, and she just wants this X-wing done with, _damn it!_

 

And she can’t even bring herself to be mad about it because it’s Yasha and Beau’s never felt anything but admiration and love for this woman. Hell, every time she thinks about her, Beau’s heart lurches a little at the thought that now she gets to spend time with her, how she now gets to kiss her anytime she wants just because, how she gets to call Yasha her girlfriend, and _ah shit that's not how that piece goes_.

 

"Yasha I ~~love~~ really really really like you but can you please help me figure out this sliding mechanism I-”

 

And then Beau makes the mistake of meeting Yasha's eyes and she knows the instant she does it that she's done for because it's those cursed puppy eyes like she feared and now she's melting into a puddle and Yasha's reaching out to boop her nose and _nobody gets to boop her nose_ except maybe Yasha and-

 

"I will if you give me a kiss."

 

And Beau knows they're done for the day because there's no way anything's going to get done once she kisses Yasha because then Yasha will ask for another kiss, and then another, and then maybe Beau will ask for one too until they don't quite remember who's giving and who's receiving, either way, the Lego adventure is forfeit but Beau's never been able to say no to a pretty girl so she leans forward anyways and pecks Yasha on the lips once despite it all.

 

"Now will you help?"

 

It's fruitless, she knows.

 

Yasha just smiles abashedly and leans in again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim from the SLEEVES discord  
> Tumblr: frumpkinspocketdimension  
> Discord: SweetBabyRae#0967
> 
> Title from Clouds by New Politics


End file.
